doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Foundry
The Foundry is the third level of Doom (2016), the mission involving it is called "Meltdown." With the cause of the demonic invasion now discovered, you head to the UAC Foundry, which is not only overrun with demons, but is on the verge of a disastrous meltdown. It is up to you to not only clear out the demons from the Foundry, but reactivate the turbine systems in order to save the Foundry and prevent the facility from overheating. In addition to your regular opposition, including Possessed, Possessed Soldiers, Possessed Security, and Imps, you will also encounter your first Hell Knights and Hell Razers on this map. In order to progress, you will also have to destroy four Gore Nests and deal with the demons that spawn. There are six secrets, three Elite Guards, one Field Drone, and one Argent Cell located in this level. Combat effectiveness can be tracked from this level forward, allowing for a maximum of five extra weapon upgrade points to be awarded per level. A secret Rocket Launcher can be found on this level. In-Game Description Foundry The Foundry (an extension of Resource Operations, the first Mars outpost) processes all of the heavy elements mined from the outlying Martian landscape and from around the original location of the Argent Fracture. Refining Argent plasma requires a large amount of transitional metals and noble gases, so a central location that can be systematically cleansed and decontaminated is required to keep Argent Energy production at maximum efficiency. As such, this area is considered a high risk area, and all UAC employers are subject to regular Med-Checks to ensure their production capabilities are degraded by the environment. Industrial accident related deaths in the Foundry dropped dramatically in MTC 2146 thanks to the implementation of new UAC safety protocols where employees exposed to dangerous materials are sent to the Lazarus Labs for cleansing, reeducation, and where possible, reintegration. As a result of this protocol, officially reported deaths have dropped to negligible amounts. Foundry Team Manifest Congratulations, new advocate! If you're reading this message, then you have been promoted to the Foundry Resource team. If you volunteered for this service, you are joining an elite band of Tier 1 advocates whose work and dedication keeps our mission running on all cylinders. As a member of Foundry Resources, you will have access to some of the most advanced machinery the UAC has to offer, including Grip-Ton Cargo Handlers, Delta-V Jump Boots, and DynoPhasic Elevators! New members might want to consider applying for an exclusive "team tattoo" upon joining as a sign of faith in our science. Team tattoos are a mark of you tireless work at the UAC, and can be requested by signing up for any of the Lazarus Labs case studies. Please contact a Tier 3 Advanced Weaponry Technician to fill in your application for a Pentagram brand today! To reach the turbines that cool the Foundry, the Marine must destroy four Gore Nests in the Foundry that are keeping the facility on lockdown. One Gore Nest is located in a wing of the Foundry damaged by a gas leak, two others are found in restricted areas requiring yellow and blue keycard access, and the last one is located in the lower levels. Challenges *'Three Possessed, One Barrel' - Kill 3 of The Possessed with one Explosive Barrel. *'Curb Stomp' - Perform 3 "Death from Above" Glory Kills on Possessed Soldiers (attack from above). *'Quite the Collector' - Find 2 Collectibles. Trivia *The Foundry is the oldest level made for Doom 2016, appearing even in the initial reboot betas of 2012 (albeit slower, linear and more like the original pre-reboot game). *The Challenge "Three Possessed, One Barrel" is a reference to the infamous shock meme known as "Two Girls, One Cup" *This is the first level to feature a scripted infight between demons. *Corpses of Possessed Workers and Soldiers can be found throughout the level, suggesting that UAC forces may have managed to successfully fend off some of the demons. *The bottom of the Foundry is covered with what appears to be molten steel. Iron is the cheapest and most abundant transition metal, and iron oxides are well-known as responsible for Mars' reddish color. *The female computer voice that announces, "Demonic threat reduced by twenty-five percent" after the destruction of the first Gore Nest and subsequent battle should actually, instead of "25%", "50%", "75%", and "100%" after each of the Gore Nests, say "25%", "33%", "50%", and "100%" respectively, but it is presumed that this would be too confusing for most players. *The Foundry is an entirely indoor level, contrasting with The UAC, which is entirely outdoors except for the introductory area, and the other early UAC levels which have both outdoor and indoor areas. Category:Doom (2016) levels Category:Levels by name